candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Precious Pond
- | characters = Nutcracker | champion = Clumsy Cupid | new = Blocker orders and combination orders in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Delicious Dynasty | previous2 = Delicious-Dynasty.png | next = Lullaby Lake | next2 = Lullaby-Lake.png }} Story Tiffi, on an inflatable tube, and the Nutcracker, riding a swan, enjoy their time together in a pond. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however blocker orders and special candy combination orders appear in the same level for the first time in level 1502. Levels Precious Pond is a very hard episode. This episode doesn't have any fewer levels with difficulty of medium or any extremely hard, but the abundance of medium levels and hard levels make this episode a very hard episode. It contains one somewhat hard level: , seven hard levels: , , , , , , and and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is slightly harder than Delicious Dynasty, although they have the same difficulty on mobile. Gallery Story= EP101 Story new.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1491 Reality.png|Level 1491 - |link=Level 1491 Level 1492 Reality.png|Level 1492 - |link=Level 1492 Level 1493 Reality.png|Level 1493 - |link=Level 1493 Level 1494 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1494 - |link=Level 1494 Level 1495 Reality.png|Level 1495 - |link=Level 1495 Level 1496 Reality.png|Level 1496 - |link=Level 1496 Level 1497 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1497 - |link=Level 1497 Level 1498 Reality.png|Level 1498 - |link=Level 1498 Level 1499 Reality.png|Level 1499 - |link=Level 1499 Level 1500 Reality Nerfed 3nd Version.png|Level 1500 - |link=Level 1500 Level 1501 Reality.png|Level 1501 - |link=Level 1501 Level 1502 Reality.png|Level 1502 - |link=Level 1502 Level 1503 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1503 - |link=Level 1503 Level 1504 Reality.png|Level 1504 - |link=Level 1504 Level 1505 Reality.png|Level 1505 - |link=Level 1505 |-| Champion title= Clumsy Cupid.png|Champion title|link=Clumsy Cupid Episode 101 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 101 completed! (Facebook) Episode 101 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 101 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Preciouspond.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 1,500th level in Reality, which is also the 700th jelly level. *This is the first episode about the Valentine's Day. It is the first holiday-themed episode since Peppermint Party and the first one of 2016. *This is one of few episodes with less than 5 jelly levels (and by extension it is one of the episodes which has more ingredient levels than jelly levels). *Several trends are broken in this episode. Unlike the past three episodes this one has 4 level types, it does not end with a candy order level (and has only 3 of them as opposed to 5) and the episode name does not begin with the letter "D". *Much like level 1100, level 1500 is a jelly level with a multiple of 100 for both its level number (1500) and its level type number (700). *All candy order levels in this episode require at least one blocker order and at least one non-blocker order (regular candies, special candies, special candy combinations). Additionally, none of them require liquorice. *There are no liquorice swirls on this episode (except for those created by mystery candies). *This episode continues the trend of odd numbered episodes from Peppermint Party having no extremely hard levels. *This episode has a Hell's Cluster (1500-1505). *Like Divine Diner, this episode doesn't have any very easy, easy or somewhat easy levels. Category:World Twenty-Four Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Very hard episodes